


Episode 1: Ring of Death

by FaithInFiction



Series: Thunderbirds Are go - The Unseen [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: A darker atmosphere than the series, Blood Imagery, F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithInFiction/pseuds/FaithInFiction
Summary: The Hood has claimed responsibility for the earthquakes felt all around the Ring of Fire in the Pacific Ocean. Despite the resentment they have for him, they must stop the quakes and put the Solar Collector in Taiwan back into alignment. Will they save everyone and at what cost?





	Episode 1: Ring of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been thinking about for a few months now, but a friend has given me the confidence to actually do it. While I've loved the new Thunderbirds Are Go since it released, it is still a children's show even though people of all ages can watch it. This is partly why I've chosen to 'rewrite' the series in a darker tone and more realistic way. Other things that contribute to the creation of this series is the fact that I would like to practice writing and the fat that I typically write in a darker tone. And so this is a discovery if I can write something that is familiar in an unfamiliar way while still trying to keep what makes the show, the show (if that makes any sense at all).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I would also like to point out that I am not involved in the creation of the TV show, which I understand is along and arduous process. This series I am writing is heavily based upon the TV show, but will be written in my own style, this is why some things may change, be taken out or added to give it a darker and more realistic atmosphere. This is merely just for fun.
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter :)

It is a strange occurrence, that even the most average of days can turn into a total nightmare.  
Mike and his son Toby sat in the hot air balloon they had rented for the day. It had the appearance of those old ones before the 2040s, before everything was upgraded with control panels and built in radios, but of course the balloon had to have this newer technology in it, more for regulation than anything else. Mike adored the old technology, so much so that he owned a business that specialised in its restoration. Today he insisted on bringing along a long-range communication radio from earlier that century. It was bulky and not at all convenient, but Mike, full of nostalgia and a love of his craft brought it along all the same. ‘Just in case’, he told his son, ‘you can never be too prepared!’

The sun shone in the clear blue sky, as they knew it would a week before. Toby was convinced this was going to be the best day ever. He hadn’t been on a hot air balloon before. Of course he’d seen them, well he’d seen the videos on his dad’s old TV, but seeing them in real life- they were huge! Bigger than he’d expected! He ran with excitement towards the basket as the balloon inflated, and Mike walked calmly across the dry field looking on with a smile. This would be a good break away from his work. As much as he loved it, his work could be incredibly taxing.

With the balloon fully inflated, Mike looked upwards at its massive size. The thought of the future flight was exciting, but just looking up at this giant thing made Mike’s heart squeeze. Even as his son ran straight to the basket without any hesitation, Mike found himself hovering on the threshold, and with a deep breath, he stepped in. With both of them in the basket, Mike carefully poured over the control panel; it was sheek and flat with an almost holo-like blue tint. The touch screen clearly marked the different controls for the balloon; increase height pointing to the top, and decreasing to the bottom with the inflation and deflation of the balloon on the top left. The only thing was, the increase and decrease had sliders that had be be at an exact percentage for the flame burst to be set appropriately. Checking once over to make sure he wasn’t going to slide up to the wrong percentage, Mike pressed the increase height and quickly glanced up at the flame’s whoosh as it came into existence. He then meticulously slid the increase height up to fifty percent. They were on their way.

“Easy does it…” He mumbled, taking care to ensure all the controls were still set appropriately. Mike chuckled nervously, it was vital not to set the flame to a higher burst than necessary lest they rocket up into the atmosphere. He calmed his anxieties, balloon accidents in this day and age were rare, besides technology did the majority of the piloting for them. Toby, however, did not share his father’s worries, he was too busy looking out over the vast fields as they drifted by, eyes full of awe at seeing this beauty first hand.

“What do you think?” Mike asked, smiling when his son turned to him with joy.

“It’s so pretty!” Toby exclaimed. His chocolate eyes sparkled and his smile grew with a delight, which Mike recognised as something only a child could muster..

“Better than on the TV?” Asked Mike, who couldn’t help but feel a little smug.

“So much better!” Toby whooped, as his little fist pumped the air.

The two laughed together, wind rustling their hair as they drifted across the countryside. Mike couldn’t help the thought that his wife would have enjoyed the beauty of this and the danger. She was always an adventurer. Looking out over the fields Mike sighed, a sad smile on his face.

 

\---

 

It had been a couple of hours since the initial excitement and Toby was staring lazily at a field of cows, his arms propping his head up on the side of the basket.

“What’s the matter, son?”

“I’m bored,” Toby replied bluntly.

“Ah,” Mike said in acknowledgement.

Toby jumped up, “Can we go higher, dad?”

Mike took in his son’s smile, “Look, I’m not sure we can- “

“Oh come on, dad, just a little bit?”

Toby’s excitement drained away when Mike did not answer.

Mike looked at his son, who was once again staring lazily at the field of cows. He then looked to the control panel, and then back to his son.

“Oh alright then,” he sighed, “But be careful and come away from the edge.” He couldn’t see any harm in going just a little higher, as long as he paid attention to the readings.

Toby squeezed his father around the middle saying ‘thank you’ over and over and over again. Mike smiled. He wouldn’t ever tell his son this, but he would do anything to make him happy.

 

\--- 

 

Mike didn’t feel as though anything was off. Yes, perhaps the wind was colder and some clouds had appeared overhead, but overall everything was fine.

Until the storm hit them.

They were quite high up - Mike glanced at the small dial that displayed the height on the control console - 6,000 feet. Looking off into the distance, he could see dark clouds rolling in. He didn’t really fancy taking his chances with the storm, so it would be better to decrease the height slowly as to not cause any damage; either to the balloon or themselves. The wind picked up speed as Mike decreased the flame burst. The dark storm clouds were travelling faster than he’d thought; it wouldn’t take long for it to be right on top of them.

After a while, Toby noticed they were slowly descending, “Why are we going down dad?”

While Mike didn’t want to disappoint his son, he believed it was always important to tell the truth.

“There’s a storm coming in, son. We need to land if we stand a hope at avoiding it.”

Looking at his father and then to the dark clouds that were growing closer, Toby said, “Okay then, dad. Let’s do this.”

Mike ordered his son to sit down in the corner of the basket and hold on, so it would be less likely he would be thrown off if worse came to worst.

And the worst came.

 

\--- 

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?” Mike raised his voice when nothing but beeping came from the communications in the control panel; communication blackout. He tried to stay calm, but the surrounding dark clouds made his heart hammer and his breathing shallow. Toby still sat in the corner as he was told to, looking more frightened by the minute. “Hello?” Mike’s voice cracked. He coughed, ready to speak again, when a strong gust of wind made the basket lurch, causing Mike to slam his head into the panel with a crack. He slowly got back up and touched a hand to his forehead and it came away dripping red. Glancing at the control panel, he could see that it was cracked and glitching; that, and the fact that the height reading was climbing at an alarming rate. Shifting his focus to Toby, he could see that his son was fine if a little shaken. He gave him the best reassuring smile he could before he reached to the radio perched in his side pocket.

“Mayday, mayday! We’re out of control and gaining altitude.”

The hot air balloon continued to rocket up through the dark storm clouds while Mike desperately tried to reach someone with the bulky, long-range communication radio that he squeezed tightly in one hand. Toby, who had now abandoned the corner of the basket, clung to his father’s waist, the front of his yellow cap pressing into Mike’s ribcage as the wind threw them sharply in one direction and then another.

“Dad,” he whimpered, “I’m scared.”

Mike crouched down so he could look Toby in the eye, “Stay low and hang on, son.”

Just then, a particularly strong gust of wind caused the yellow cap to fly off Toby’s head. Instinctively, Mike stood up and leant out of the basket, reaching for the cap that was already too far away. The basket jerked once more and his heart skipped a beat as he felt his feet leave the safety of the solid material. More wind assaulted them as it lifted Mike out of the basket until he was clinging on for dear life on the outside, eyes stinging as he realised that he would fall to his death.

“Dad!”

Mike absolutely did not want to die, but out here, in the cold winds, hanging onto the side of the basket, he’d almost resigned himself to it already. Just as his hands were slipping he felt the heat of his Toby’s hands pulling him up. Despite the fear that had nestled itself within, Mike was determined that he would survive – that they would both survive.

Once back in the basket he reached for the radio at the bottom, ignoring the dysfunctional control panel, and once again shouted into it, “I’m at 10,000 feet and climbing! Can anyone hear me?”

Eyes beginning to water, he stared intensely at the radio, trying to draw out something from it, words of comfort, a blip, anything! He turned to his son who was looking out to the dark storm clouds. Would this be the last thing that he would see? The thought was sickening but he couldn’t keep it out of his mind. He wouldn’t want this for anyone – no one deserved to end like this. Mike glanced down at the radio for a few moments longer before he looked back up at Toby, who appeared to be watching something in the clouds. Mike followed Toby’s gaze and could hear something that didn’t sound like the wind, but instead something like the whirring from a machine. Something shifted in the clouds and a few short moments later a big green aircraft was flying steadily and holding position just below them.

“International Rescue!” Toby laughed in relief and excitement.

“We’re not out of the woods yet, son,” Mike responded grimly, “just stay focused.” In that moment, he was not quite sure if he was speaking to his son or himself.

A hatch near the front of the craft opened to reveal a tanned muscular man – the rescuer – wearing a blue jumpsuit and a green tool harness.

“Looks like you could use a little help!” The rescuer shouted over the wind.

Mike’s instant reaction was to save his son first. He recognised the machine as one of the thunderbirds and knew this was the real deal.

“Look after him,” Mike pleaded, as he lifted his son out of the basket for the rescuer to take.

“I’ve got him.”

Once Mike could see that his son was safe in the arms of the rescuer, his stomach dropped as he realised that he might not make it.

“Grab my hand!” The rescuer shouted.

Mike stretched his arm out to the rescuer as he felt the basket rumble and shake more aggressively.

“I can’t reach!”

Before he knew it, Mike heard a snap as the connections failed and the basket was yanked backwards, away from the safety of the Thunderbird. He was falling. Tears stung his eyes as he screamed hopelessly at the merciless wind.

Toby lunged forward in the rescuer’s firm grip, “Dad!”

Not missing a beat, the rescuer pressed his fingers to the communicator on his tool belt, “Thunderbird Five, I need you now!”


End file.
